Strangely
by DayDreamBeliever17
Summary: Chloe's father got a job in Italy and she can't come. So he sent her to boarding school. There she meets interesting people and finds out more about past and herself. She might even find love, but only if she lets people in.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is probably been done before, but since my other story isn't going the way I hoped I decided to write this. Sorry if it's been done. Hope you still read it. I'm 99% sure this whole story will be written in Chloe's perspective unless I get an idea otherwise. The regular DP characters will be in this minus Rae along with a few of my own creation.

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Darkest Powers or its characters. Kelley Armstrong, but I hope in the near future I will own my own set of characters and people will right disclaimers about those.

* * *

><p>My dad got transferred. Again. Not that it mattered this time. I had already given up on the idea of having friends or a boyfriend. Because every time I found a new one, we were already packing up to move on to dad's new job. Aunt Lauren normally tagged along. She was my permanent babysitter with dad at work all the time. This time though she wasn't coming. Dad was shipping me off to boarding school in some remote area of the United States while he went to a job in Italy. Not fair. I looked around my room, seeing if I missed anything, closed my suitcase. I sat down on my bare bed and looked around the barren room. While this place didn't hold many memories it was still home, for a short while anyway. Now I was moving half away across the country, by myself. Going somewhere I didn't know anyone. I wouldn't even have over protective Aunt Lauren there to keep me company.<p>

"Chloe." A voice shouted form downstairs. "Your ride's here." I looked out the window to see the chauffeur Dad hired to take me to the airport. Sighing, I grabbed my carry on and suitcase. Everything else had already been sent to the school. I slowly descended the staircase, taking in everything as I did. The walls that had pictures of are family that had only been up there for a short while were gone. The umbrella stand by the front door had been packed away. Even the scuff mark on the floor yesterday with my shoe was gone and the floor gleamed under its recent wax coating.

Dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Aunt Lauren and a tall bald guy in a tailored black suit and Aviator sunglass. I stopped in front of my dad trying one last time to change his mind.

"Dad, please don't go." I begged. " Or better yet, let me come with you."

My dad sighed. "Chloe we've talked about this. You'll be fine. Silver Valley Academy is great school." Dad reached out and hugged tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dad. "I said softly, hugging him back. He let go of me and I hugged Aunt Lauren. "You'll do great sweetie." She whispered in my ear. I gave a small smile.

"You'll write, right? Both of you?"

"Of course we will. " Dad replied. "You better go now. You don't want to miss your plane, do you?"

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" My dad asked.

"No, bye guys." I said as I approached the chauffeur. He didn't look very friendly. He didn't seem the least sympathetic about my condition. Not once did he crack a smile. He took my bag and suitcase and walked out the door with out looking back to see if I followed. I did. Reluctantly.

The ride to the airport when by painfully slow. I sat in the back seat of the car and try as I might I couldn't get the driver to respond to anything I said. I gave up and stared out the window, passing by things that were famaliar but not, at the same time. The driver dropped me off at the door, dumping my stuff on the sidewalk and pulling away. I glared at teh retreating car. Huffing angerily, I grabbed my stuff and walked into the chilly airport. People milled around me as I walked towards no particular destination. Pausing a moment I pulled out my ticket to check which gate I needed to be at. Placing my ticket back in my pocket and making sure it was secure so I wouldn't lose it, I headed towards my gate. I sat down in the only empty seat left, in between a business lady talking ludly about some deal on her phone and some geek guy playing a hand held video game. I saw him glane at me out of the corner of his eye a couple times. I pulled out my cell phone to check my messages. My inbox was empty and I didn't have any missed calls. I put it away and pulled out my iPod. Putting in the ear phones, I turned the music up loud, trying to lose myself in the music. No sooner had the song started that people started getting up to get on the plane. I gave the lady my ticket and boarded. I quicly found my seat and waited impateintly for the flight attedant to show us how to buckle our seats and what to do in an emergency situation. I put my ear phones back in and stared out the plane window watching as we ascended into the sky. I msut have fallen asleep because the geeky guy was shaking my shoulder. I noticed he had lovely grey eyes behind his glasses.

"What?' I asked taking out my ear phones.

"I said, do you mind if I sit here? The flight attendant said this seat was empty and I'm stuck next to this old guy who's snoring."

"Go ahead." I said motioning with my hand. The boy smiled gratefully and sat down in the empty spot.

"I'm Connor by the way. " he said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Chloe." I replied shaking his hand.

"So, tell me. What's a pretty girl like yourself going all alone." I examined him for a moment. He had messy dark brown hair and lovely grey eyes. He smiled at me and one end went higher than the other. All in all he wasn't bad looking.

"Boarding school." I replied in a tone that siad it all.

"Ahhh," he said, leaning back a bit, "that wouldn't be Silver Valley, now woud it?"

"How did you know?" i asked curiously.

He chuckled. 'first, that's the only boarding school in the area. Second, i go there too."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. At least I would know some one. " What's it like?"

He shurgged. "Typically boarding school. Tough teachers, okay food, blah, blah, etc., etc."

"What about the students?" I asked.

"what about them?" He asked back.

"Well, are they nice, rude, stuck up?"

"Typical, boarding school students. And then there's the other ones."

"What do you mean 'other ones?'" This definitely got my attention.

"Some of the students are different. Some say they even have their little club. But you can only join byu invite only. AN dthey only invite you if you're like them."

"Like them how?"

He shrugged his houlders. "You'll know what I mean when you see them yourself."

With that, he stopped talking and pulled out his video game. I glared at him. So much for finding out about my new school. I just ahd to find the most vague guy I've ever met. I put my ear phones back in and turned to glare out the window. I hope we arrived soon.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. I tried to make it as long as possible. The other DP characters will be there just be patient. And it'll get better I promise. I know its slow now but it'll build up. Also if you please, go to my profile and vote for the title.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, thank you Sweetdreamz3116 and Winkadink for your reviews =) finger snaps. And to Bookninja15 for being an awesome beta reder and getting this back to me super duper fast and of course her review. Double fingersnaps for you. If you get the chance, please swing by my profile and vote for the title of this story. Hope you enjoy. Smiles

I exited the plane and looked around the airport. Dad said someone from the school would be there to pick me up. AN older guy with graying hair and kind eyes was holding a large sign that said "CHLOE SAUNDERS" I walked over to it.

"Hey, you wouldn't be Miss Chloe now would ya?" He asked, smiling warmly.

"I am," I said.

The man smiled at me again. 'Wait right here, while I go get your suitcase."

I nodded barely listening. I looked around and saw Connor disappearing into a door marked 'Employees only'. I wander what he's doing in there. Just as my curiosity got the better of me and I began heading in the direction of the door. The man returned with my suitcase.

"Let's go," he said.

We walked out of the airport to a discreet black car. The man loaded my suitcase into the back and pulled out of the lot. I grabbed on to my seat belt as the driver rounded a corner. I hung on for dear life as he sped through lights.

Trees and shrubbery raced past my windows in green blurs. Finally he pulled to a screeching halt in front of a pair of wrought iron gates. I staggered out of the car and nearly fell to my knees to kiss the ground in relief.

"Here you go, Ms. Saunders," he said handing me my suitcase.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled in return. I resisted the urge to shudder. That guy smiled an awful lot. I looked up at the gates where there was a plaque posted on one of the gate posts, it read:

_Silver Valley Academy Est. 1872_

I glanced up at the gates and pulled at one only to find it locked. I went to ask the man how I got inside but when I turned around he was gone. I thought about what Connor said; how some people here were 'different.' I looked back at the gates and jumped back in surprise. The gates which were previously locked and closed stood wide open. There was no one in sight. I decided not to dwell on it. I slowly made my way to the wide wooden doors. I reached up to knock but before I could the doors swung open and a lady stood there.

"Welcome to Silver Valley Academy," she said, "I'm Ms. Van Dop. Come with me to meet the headmistress. You can leave your things by the door. Someone will take them to your room." She started walking and I ran to catch up with her.

She led me to an office and told me to sit and wait that the head mistress would be with me shortly. I looked around the office and yelped. A boy sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room; he had blonde hair and dark brown eyes that slanted up in the corners. He had a nice smile _and _he was really cute.

"Hi," he said brightly. "I'm Simon, and you must be Chloe."

"How'd you know my name?" I inquired curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We don't get new people that often, especially in the middle of the school year."

I nodded. Of course; this was just great. Everyone is going to know who I am while I'll know no one.

"So Chloe," Simon started. "Where are you from?"

I was about to respond when the office door open. A woman, who I assume was the headmistress, walked out along with a tall dark haired boy. He glanced at me a moment and then looked at the other boy.

Simon hopped out of his seat. "Ready, bro?" He asked. The dark haired boy nodded.

"I'd better not see you in this office again Mr. Souza," he didn't even respond before walking out of the office with Simon on his heels. Then the lady turned to me.

"Well, then Chloe, I presume, come with me," she said and I entered her office. She shut the door behind us. "Please have a seat."

I sat on the edge of one of the wing back chairs as she settled herself behind the massive desk. "I'm head mistress Talbot. And we are very glad you're here Ms. Saunders."

"I'm very glad to be here," I wondered if she picked up on my sarcasm. If she did she didn't let on.

I sat sand listen to her drone on and on for hours about school policy, dress code, etc. etc. Finally she handed me my schedule and told me dinner was at five and that I was expected to there in uniform. Head mistress Talbot walked me out of her office and to the grand stair case.

"Girls dorms are on the third floor."

"Thank…" I trailed off when I realized she wasn't there. Sighing, I slowly made my way to the third floor. Once I got there I realized I didn't know what room I was in. I walked down the hallway. The names of its occupants were posted on the doors.

Finally, a door near the end of the hall way had my name on it. I paused a moment, before opening it; hearing voices on the other side of it. I strained to hear what they were saying. I did catch the audible 'shh' sound. I opened the door just as someone from the other side opened and I fell. Only to be caught by …..

AN: Wonder who caught her. And I wonder what was going on in the room and what they were talking about. Guess you'll have to read and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I feel so bad, it's been almost a year since I updated. So, since I need to update my other stories as well, I figured I'd update this one too. But I have a legitimate excuse for why this chapter is very (very, very) late. It's called a life and college and jobs and stuff. But its summer and I'm free to do as I please. So here you go the next chapter. Oh, and encase you didn't know, it's no longer Title Pending but it actually has a title. And if you're interested you should go and read my other stories newly updated. Cat and Mouse, Forever Invisible, and of course, this one. Yay!

"Watch it, pip-squeak!" A voice above my head said, grabbing my arm. The person let go once I righted myself and I was able to see who it was. A girl my age with short dark hair was looking at me disdainfully. I glared at her.

"Hi!" A perky voice said. I turned to look and saw the room was full of people. Five total including Miss Priss. I immediately located the owner of the voice and saw it belonged to a kind looking blonde haired girl. "I'm Liz." She said approaching me with her hand extended.

I shook it. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Chloe."

She smiled at me. "Well, Chloe. This is Rae. "She pointed to a girl with dark skin and copper hair. She gave me the s'up nod, so I gave her one back.

"Simon!" I exclaimed before Liz could introduce him.

"You've met?" She asked.

"Yeah, Der and I were in the office when Chloe arrived. This," he said elbowing the tall dark haired boy who he had referred to as 'bro,' "is Derek."

The boy glanced, or rather glared at me. His long dark hair had fallen in his face obscuring one eye. His eyes were an intense emerald green. He wasn't by definition attractive but there was something about him they made him so.

"And last but not least," she turned the girl with the bad attitude, "your room mate Tori."

"It's actually Victoria," she sneered, "but call me that and you can kiss that precious hair good bye." Her eyes sparked dangerously.

"Come on guys," Tori said motioning the all to the door, "we can finish our conversation in the courtyard."

Liz and Simon bade me good bye. The others ignored me as they walked out.

Tori was about to leave when she stopped and turned around. "Don't touch my stuff." With that, she shut the door behind her.

I felt tears welling in my eyes. I sat down on my bed and cried for what felt like hours but had only been twenty minutes. I felt so alone. My roommate seemed to hate me and we don't even know each other. My dad left me and I don't have any friends. I sighed and got up. A mirror hung on a wall next to the closet. My blonde hair had started escaping its pony tail, and my blue eyes were red and swollen. I grabbed my make-up bag from my suitcase that must have been taking up here when I was talking to the head-mistress. I checked the time and saw it was almost 6 which meant it was almost dinner time. I vaguely remember the headmistress telling me about a uniform. I checked my closet and was surprised to find several skirts blouses, sweaters, blazers, and ties hung up in my size. I pulled on one of the blue and gold plaid skirts and a blue sweater with the Silver Valley logo crest stitched on it. A pair of plain black Mary Janes and knee socks lay in the bottom of the closet. Making sure my tie was straight and my hair was decent, I left to find the dining hall. After getting turned around twice, I managed to find the library and walking out of it, Derek.

Being tall as he was, his normal strides were like sprints for my short legs.

"Derek, wait up." I yelled, as I ran to catch up.

He stopped and waited until I reached him to speak.

"Yes?" His voice was deep and rumbly, and slightly irritated.

"Umm, I-I-I don't know wh-wh-where the dining hall is." I silently cursed my stutter.

He nodded his head. "Follow me." And he took off not slowing his pace in the least so by the time we reached it I was gasping for air. We walked inside and headed to the long line by the food. He didn't offer any conversation so it gave me the perfect chance to study him. He was taller than me by at least a foot, if not more. And he was broad and muscular. His sweater was a little snug and clung tightly to every single one of his muscle. What I wouldn't give to see what he was hiding under that sweater. I blushed at the thought. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and was surprised to find Derek staring at me. He blushed and looked away when I caught him.

I cleared my throat to break the awkward tension. "So, how long have you and Simon been brothers?"

He shifted his feet and scanned the hall. I didn't think he was going to answer at first. "Since we were very little. His dad adopted me."

"What happened to your family?"

He scowled at me. "Do you always ask personal question to people you don't know?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but if you didn't want to answer you could have just said so."

"I don't know what happened to my family."

We were silent for a minute. "I'm sorry," I said again, but for a different reason this time. "My mother died when I was young. It's been me and my dad since then. He tries to run away from it. We're always moving because of his job."

Derek didn't say anything. We just enjoyed a companionable silence. I let my eyes drift over the dining hall. There were a lot of students all dressed in the same blue and gold uniform. I tried to see if I could spot Connor but there were just too many people. I saw a girl sitting by herself at a table, which wasn't out of the ordinary. What was strange about it was that she didn't appear to be eating anything and her uniform looked different. Her sweater was grey and looked older and out of place against the modern ones and her hair was brown hair was in two long braids.

"Hey, Derek. Who's that girl over there?" I nodded with my head in her direction.

"Which one?" He grunted.

"The one over there at the table, by herself. The one by the window."

Derek looked over there and frowned. "There's no one there."

"What are you talking about, she's sitting right there."

"Chloe, there's no one there."

AN: I hope you liked it. And I left you with a little cliffy. I probably say this a lot but I will try to update soon . Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
